


Voldemort Gifts His 3 loyal Death Eaters

by Give_Me_Chaos, Snape_and_Malfoy_lover



Series: The Love of a Death Eater [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_Chaos/pseuds/Give_Me_Chaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_and_Malfoy_lover/pseuds/Snape_and_Malfoy_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort gives his most trusted and loyal death eaters a gift for helping him win the war. They had no idea that it would be the one and only Harry potter. </p><p> </p><p>Not good with summaries hope my story is good :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark Lord wins....

**Author's Note:**

> The Dark Lord wins, the light loses but the light finds out just what the Dark Lord wanted to happen. He did not want to kill muggle born's just wanted to keep the muggle world and magical word part. Keep all magical children safe. 
> 
> He chooses not to kill Harry because he feels Harry was shown the wrong things about him he... So he gives him to Malfoy Sr. and Jr. as well and Severus. lets see just how things turn out for Harry.

It was a sad day for the light side of the wizarding world. They had lost the war. You may wonder just how could they lose? They had Harry to help them win it all. But Harry chose to go to Voldemort so that no more people where killed, he didn't want to see any more lives lost fighting a battle that he could put an end to. So Harry sent his patronus out to find Voldemort.

“Voldemort, if I come to you willing you have to pull back everyone let the people live,” says Harry’s buck patronus. Voldemort cracks ups, “see my beautiful followers, he is smart, I think I will do this one thing. All of you head back to the manor, Stay with me Lucius and Draco.” Draco and his father looked at each other wondering just what the boy was thinking. They stayed put while the other death eaters in the meeting left. At the same time the others fighting the light left. No one understood what was going on but they were happy to have the war ended.

As people start to try and clean up the mess no one saw that Harry was gone. Harry walked in to the forest to meet the man who drove him nuts. To him this man was someone Harry could not trust but he had to do something to try and keep people he loved from being killed. He had already lost his parents as a baby and his godfather only a few years before, he didn’t want to lose anymore beings close to his heart.

As he sees the Dark Lord he looks at him and says “I come willingly Tom, please just don’t hurt anyone anymore, I can’t take it!” the Dark Lord looks at him and smiles, “Well, Harry you did the right thing as of now all my followers have left and are heading back to the manor, Oh Severus you came, good.” Voldemort said to Snape. “let’s head out. Severus, you and the Malfoy's go to the manor and meet us in my office. Come Harry we must go.” He took hold of Harry's arm and then they were whisked away before you could say ‘help’.

Once they land in the Dark Lords office he lead Harry to a seat. Tom then walked over to sit at his desk. He offered a seat to the other 3 men in the room. Just then Harry is shown that the Dark Lord does not have a snake face, the old way he made him self look. “What... the, what is going on here, how do you...” says Harry in shock. “How do I look like this dear boy?” queries Voldemort in amusement. Harry shakes his head, still in shock at what he sees. “Well I hid what I looked like with glimmers. I didn't need the bumbling old man to know what truly I looked like now did I? It is a tactical move, my dear Harry.” He responds to Harry's question.

“Now Harry you are probably wondering why I brought you here but, before I tell you I am going to send you off with the resident med-wizard to give you a full check up, do not fight it.” says the Dark Lord. “I don’t need one,” responds Harry with a scowl, however Snape butts in. “Yeah you do Potter. With as often as you get hurt in school, you are sure to need it.” Harry glares at the greasy git but stands up. He didn't want to fight anymore so if this kept the war away and no one died he would do anything. “When can I contact my friends?” he asks the Dark lord. “After we have a talk. I will let you contact the ones you wish with restrictions. Now go, so that Severus, Lucius Draco and I can talk.” Tom then turns to the Med-wizard “Johnson, I want a full report when you are done.” The Med-wizard bows to the Dark Lord. “Yes sir, as you wish sir.” He then grabs Harry's arm and pulls him out the room.


	2. What in the world....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out some of what happened to him as a child. Also find out just what was hidden with in his family history no one knew about. Stay tuned..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know leave a comment below

As Harry is taken away the Dark Lord says, “OK now I know you are all wondering what is going on. First off, Severus you will keep taking over as headmaster at the school. I want the children of that school to have a much better education then what they have been getting. All the children will be resorted. I want to make sure they are in the right house.” Draco looks up in shock. “But My Lord, sir what if some of the Lions or mudbloods get put in to my house.” the Dark Lord just shakes his head then sends a zapping spell at Draco, causing Draco to jump rubbing his ass. “Draco you stupid boy, we will not be running on bigotry, what house they are in its going to make us see just what skills and abilities they do have.”

Severus looks at his master and then says kind of shyly “My Lord sir, what do we do about the Muggle born children that are going to be coming into the school?” the Dark Lord looks at him and smiles, “What a good question Severus, what you will do is have the book spelled to give you a list of all Muggle born children as well as the half-blood children, from there you will send out a team to check to make sure that they are being cared for. Or if they are being abused like Harry or myself or even yourself, Severus.” Severus as well as the Malfoy's were shocked at what they heard but Severus merely nods his head and says “Yes sir.”  
\-------------------Harry-------------  
The med-wizard Johnson says “Now Harry, take off your shirt and jeans and put on this gown please.” Harry looks at him, scared. “But why… can’t you just do that scan over what I have on? That’s how madam does it at school.” He looks at the young man in front of him, “Harry, I am sorry, I can not. It is well known that no scan can be fully done right if the subject is not undressed. I’m sorry that the school did not do it the right way but if I don’t do it the way that I am educated then the Dark Lord will have my head.”

Harry just looks at the man, before, blushing, he does as told. Once he is changed, he gets on the table and sits. First Johnson does something like a normal doctor, then he has Harry lie down, once the scan was done he gave Harry some potions then had him rest. Johnson then went to find his master.

He walks in the office saying, “Lord, master sir.” Voldemort looks at the door, “ Yes, Johnson what is it that you have for me?” Johnson was scared to give the information that he had but he knew that if he didn't, he would be killed on the spot. “Sir, the results for the Potter boy is that he is underweight, his height has been stumped due to years of being confined in a small space and not having a way to grow, the malnutrition doesn’t help. There is also many broken bones that have not healed the way they should, those are from as early as 3 years of age.” Voldemort looks at him in rage. “Anything more you would like to say?” Johnson jumped at the sound of the rage he was getting from Voldemort, “Well sir, one thing for sure is that he is a natural in being able to carry a pregnancy to term.”

Voldemort smiles at finding this out. He looks at Johnson and then at Draco, Severus and Draco's father and says, “Oh really, and what does this mean?” “Well sir, this means that if Potter has sex without the use of contraceptives he will become pregnant.” says Johnson. Draco looks at the Dark Lord “May I ask a question sir?” “Go right on ahead young Malfoy, ask away dear boy.” says Voldemort. “ So how would he give birth?” Draco asked kind of innocently, it wasn’t really commonly known information. Only a few wizards knew of this happening, and only a few 100 with in the wizarding population had this happen to them. “Well Draco, since Potter is no longer a child he will start changing. He will grow a woman's vagina within the next few weeks. when that happens one must wait 3 cycles before attempting to getting him pregnant.” Says Johnson. Severus looks at the med-wizard. “Is it permanent?”

Johnson didn’t know how to say this. Out of all people in the room he knew Snape cared for the boy the most. he never did tell anyone knowing that it would not only be his death but Severus's as well.

“Yes Snape it is, he will be that way for the rest of his life, it is in his genetic makeup but it can lay dormant for many years.” Lucius look at the rest of the men. “Um who is the one that’s going to tell him?” All the men in the room all turned and looked at Severus, he looks at them like they are all nuts “ Are you all crazy, I can’t tell him. Does nobody remember what I told you happened after his Dog-father died, and you want me to risk my life to tell him that he is no longer just a man? No I won’t do it, No” just as he said that he got the same stinging hex as Draco did. “Oh but you will Severus, and you will tell him after he wakes from his nap. Is that understood?

Severus looks at his master. He hated having to do stuff like this but he knew he had no choice. “Yes master, sir” “you are all excused.” So Draco, his father and his own God-Father all left the room as quickly as they could. Neither Malfoy wanted to be in Severus's shoes at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know in what order would you like to see Harry with, LM, DM SS by them selves or would you like all 4 together also im already going to make it so that each man get 3 children from Harry each, Now its you who gets to decide how many of what sex each will get then give me ideas on names. and who's last name should harry take? I am leaving this all up to you :)


	3. Not a chapter---

As my readers see i added a extra person with in my writing team, for this story and well any other stories i do please note she is the one that is going over my story making sure the sound right and even adding things if they needed to be added. Please keep a look out for another chapter of my story very soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Fred P.O.V  
The 'War' was over. Well, that was what they told us at least. Voldemort wasn't dead; that much was certain... but where was Harry? The honorary Weasley was like a little brother to the twins. Both Charlie and Bill loved him as a member of the family. The charismatic young man held a special part in all their hearts. Percy devotion to the young 'saviour' however, was debatable. Seeing his older brother throw himself in front of the killing curse meant for him, with the background noise of George screaming for his twin's had given him the shock of his life. Percy was trying to atone for his betrayal of the family. Both twins needed to see their family safe, and Harry was part of that.

Fred couldn't believe his eyes when he and George walked into Gryffindor common room. The place was deserted bar a couple making out on a far sofa. The twins walked passed until something occurred to Fred, causing him to freeze and whirl around to face his twin.

"George," he hissed. "Did that couple look familiar to you?"

His twin turned to him with a raised eyebrow, before getting a good look at the two teens on the couch.

George's eyes widened before he lunged forward.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Hermione struggled under the weight of the youngest Weasley male. 

Ron had the bushy haired bookworm pinned to the sofa as he tried to rip her clothes. Their lips were locked but it was clear that Hermione would rather be anyplace else than on that couch. 

After their sudden kiss in the chamber of secrets Hermione worked out something that had been plaguing her for years. 

Ron really wasn't her taste so why was she in love with him?

Harry was gay. He had told her that in 4th year. 

The young raven haired man had been scared to tell Ron of his sexual orientation. This was because of uncle Vernon's frequent rants against homosexuals, Harry had decided that the rest of the world felt that way too. 

He had only confided in Hermione because he thought of her as a sister and knew that she wouldn't hate him for it. 

So why was Harry in love with Ginny?

Why did she love Ron when he was a stupid, nasty, attention seeking, asshole?

Her crush on the twins was something she had confided to Harry at his reveal. 

The twins were handsome, smart, funny, and kind. So why did she want Ron?

Two words that solved the mystery for both her and Harry.

Love Potion.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Fred and his twin had walked in on Hermione trying to fight their little brother off her, they could hear her say "Ron, stop, please I don't want to do this!"

Ron didn't care. He wanted what would never give him. The twins could see the look on his face telling them that they had to step in now and help her or she would get hurt.

George instantly raised his wand, pointing it at Ron, sending his little brother flying across the room. Hermione looked at them horrified and scared. Fred ran to the young intellect, gently pulling a conjured marino blanket over her. She clung to the trickster as she started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few edits. Sorry for the long wait guys, real life stuff you know. I'm planning on writing another chapter in the next few days. This story is NOT abandoned!!! ;) Love CHAOS


	5. Update coming Soon

Hey all i want you to know that a new chapter is in the works sorry it has taken so long but Real life has taken over. I know for my co/writer she is in school as for me its going threw a divorces, being a mother to a now 8 year old sports for him, dealing with court and all that fun stuff. all while trying to get a job but as soon as it is done it will be added :) Keep a look out for the next chapter. :)


End file.
